


Game Night

by myinfinitethoughts (orphan_account)



Series: Modern AU [4]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Emma and Moira are hinted but not really, F/F, M/M, Post-Graduation, Scott and Logan are dicks, Tony Being Tony, Tony No
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/myinfinitethoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik invite Moira, Emma, Tony, Steve, Logan, and Scott for a game of Monopoly.</p><p>Or the reason why Monopoly was fucking banned from ever happening again.</p><p>(Part of my Modern AU where Charles and Erik are mutants who met in high school, fell in love, and adopted a shit ton of kids.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the year after Charles and Erik's graduation from college. So now, Charles has a job as a genetics professor and Erik works at Tony's company as an engineer. And hell yes they are adults but they still play fucking Monopoly.
> 
> Oh and Scott and Logan are still college seniors since they're a year below the rest of them.

"I don't see a reason for me being here," Emma said to them. Tony leaned towards her, throwing her his best grin.

 

"I can think of one, if you'd like," Tony said, winking. Steve blushed and pulled Tony back. Emma blinked at him.

 

She then gave him a faux-sweet smile and said, "Honey, I wouldn't like anything from you." Tony shrugged and sat back in his chair, leaving Emma alone. Logan raised an eyebrow at Charles and Charles sighed.

 

"Emma," Charles said. "You're here because you're our friend too. Also, Moira insisted I invite you so that she not be stuck in a room full of idiots for the evening." Emma smirked and Moira blushed.

 

"Can we just play the fucking game?" Scott blurted. Logan smacked his arm and Scott let out a yelp. The board was already set out in front of them, all they needed to do now was choose which pieces they wanted.

 

"Yes," Charles answered with a bright grin. Erik waved his hand and the eight pieces floated into the air.

 

Erik smirked, "Since I'm the one with ferrokinesis, I get to choose who gets which piece." Everyone groaned, but Erik ignored them. He first distributed the top hat to Charles.

 

"Hey!" Tony cried out. "That's unfair!" Everyone gave Tony a look. "The top hat is the most loved Monopoly piece. And we all know that Erik is a biased shit so of course he'd give it to Charles!" Moira looked at Tony incredulously.

 

"Are you _serious_?" she asked. Steve sighed and Tony was seething. Over a _Monopoly piece_.

 

"Tony, it's fine," Steve insisted. "Although, it is slightly unfair that Erik gets to choose. The man does have a biased streak." Emma made a noise of agreement and Erik glared at her. "We should be able to choose freely or make it equal for all of us."

 

"And that's the Star Spangled Man for you," Scott muttered. Logan growled at him.

 

"Quit your talking, Summers," Logan ordered. "Bub's got a point." Steve beamed at them.

 

"Okay!" Charles said. "If this is all because Tony wants the bloody top hat then _fine_ , he can have the bloody top hat. As for the rest of your concerns, you can take them up to Erik." Everyone looked at Erik who gave them a sharp grin, baring all his teeth.

 

 _I didn't know you had it in you, sugar,_ Emma told Charles. Charles shot her a wink and she laughed. Erik then lifted his hand again and the top hat flew over to Tony. Tony's eyebrows raised, clearly surprised.

 

Erik shrugged, "What Charles says goes." He then gave the dog to Charles, the race car to Steve, the wheelbarrow to Moira, the thimble to Emma, the boot to Logan, the battleship to himself, and then the iron the Scott. Scott eyed the little metal piece that was placed in front of him.

 

"What the fuck, Lehnsherr," he muttered. Erik raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"Got a concern, Summers?" Erik asked, grinning. "If so, I'd be glad to help.

 

"You gave me the lamest piece on the board!" Scott exclaimed. Logan rolled his eyes and took a drag from his cigarette.

 

"Get over it," Logan grunted. "Let's just get this over with so we can get home quickly and I can-"

 

Scott's eyes widened and he yelled over Logan, " _Do nothing!_ Nothing! Nothing at _all_!" Logan gave him a look and Tony gasped.

 

"You guys never told me you were fucking!" Tony exclaimed. "This is great! We're all in like, gay teams. All we need now is for Moira and Emma to get together!" Emma shot Tony a glare and Moira's eyes widened.

 

"Mm," Emma clicked her tongue and turned her gaze onto Moira. "Moira seems like a great person, but I prefer to stay alone." Moira squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. Charles blinked.

 

"Um," Moira mumbled. "Can we just play?" Steve nodded in agreement. They all then started and it was actually... Peaceful. Scott was currently ahead of them all with the most money.

 

It was Moira's turn now and she landed on a space that told her to pick up a card from the chance pile. She did so and her eyes widened.

 

"What is it?" Charles asked. Moira smiled and it was _terrifying_. Emma smiled as well.

 

" _Oh,_ " Emma said, obviously pleased. "I like your card." Logan raised an eyebrow.

 

"Mind sharing?" Logan offered. Moira cleared her throat and held the card up.

 

"There is a crisis going on in the local bank," Moira read aloud. "The person with the most money must give up half of their money to the bank. Take one hundred dollars for your good deeds." Everyone broke into a grin and Scott pouted.

 

"Liar!" Scott accused. "As if there's such thing!" Steve asked for the card and read it himself.

 

"Sorry, Scott," Steve said. "The card is legitimate." Scott's jaw dropped. Logan then swiped the card from across the table and peered at it.

 

"Too bad, dick," Logan said, grinning with his cigarette still in his mouth. "It's as real as the sky is fucking blue." He shoved it towards Scott and Scott grimaced.

 

"Oh, fuck me," Scott muttered. Logan shrugged.

 

"Later, Summers, be patient," Logan grunted. Scott blushed and Moira made a gagging noise.

 

Charles sighed, "Are you both done here?"

 

"Oh, please," Scott sneered. "Like you and Erik are any better." Scott felt his sunglasses tighten around him and he cried out in pain.

 

"You fucker!" Scott howled at Erik. Erik smirked at him and unclenched his raised fist. Scott's sunglasses returned to normal and he scowled.

 

"I believe Moira was just about to get one hundred dollars?" Emma interrupted. Moira beamed and reached forward to collect her hundred dollars. They honestly hadn't bothered to choose someone as a banker since they had two telepaths who could search your mind for your correct balance. Tony threw his hand over the money piles.

 

"Hold up there, MacTaggert," Tony whistled. Moira stopped and raised an eyebrow. "That's a little unfair, don't you think? I mean, this is America! Equality for all!" Erik rolled his eyes.

 

"Oh, go suck a dick," Erik groaned. Tony grinned cheekily.

 

"After you go suck one," Tony countered. "How about we do ourselves a favor and suck each other's?" Charles blinked.

 

"Sorry, my friend," Charles cut in. "But that position has already been filled." Tony chuckled and Erik coughed into his hands, flustered. Steve rolled his eyes and draped his arm over the back of Tony's chair.

 

"Tony's right," Logan agreed. "It's unfair. We should all just take money." He then reached a hand forward, but his hand froze in mid air. He looked over to Erik whose hand was up, stopping Logan.

 

Erik wagged a finger at Logan and clicked his tongue. "Not so fast," Erik warned. " _Bub._ " Logan growled and his claws came out. Erik snorted and waved his hand. Logan's claws then dug into the table and Charles gasped.

 

"Mahogany!" Charles cried out. Tony snickered behind his glass and Steve nudged him lightly.

 

"Hey, fellas-" Steve started. He was cut off though by Emma who gave him a mental nudge to be quiet. Steve paused and completely forgot what he was going to say.

 

A beam of red energy blasted from Scott's eyes and onto Erik's hand. Erik yelped and clutched at his hand.

 

" _Holy shit!_ " Tony cried out, obviously impressed. Erik's hold on Logan ended and Logan stood up. Charles quickly raised his fingers to his temple and Logan froze.

 

"What did you do to him?" Moira asked. She got up and waved a hand in front of Logan, his adamantium claws still out.

 

"Charles used his powers to paralyze Logan for a while," Emma answered. "It's fun to do that, but Charles thinks it's taking advantage."

 

"Can _you_ do that?" Moira asked. Emma nodded.

 

"Of course I can, sweetie," Emma answered. Scott then got up and he too froze. Emma smirked, satisfied.

 

"I have to say," Steve said before letting out a whistle. "That's mighty impressive."

 

Charles gingerly took Erik's hand and inspected it. Luckily, Scott had been able to control his blast, so it only appeared to be blistered. A second degree burn.

 

"Come on up, love," Charles ordered. "We need to run some cool water over your hand." Erik nodded and got up with Charles to the apartment's kitchen.

 

"There needs to be a law that forbids us to ever play Monopoly ever again," Moira stated. Emma tilted her head, staring at Moira before nodding and smiling. Steve laughed in response and nodded as well.

 

"Oh, but it's so _fun,_ Moira!" Tony argued. Steve sighed and Charles came back to the room. Emma raised an eyebrow.

 

"I'm surprised Erik would even allow you to be out of his sights for more than one second," Emma remarked. Charles rolled his eyes.

 

"Please, Emma. How do you think I go to the restroom?" Charles shot back. Tony shrugged.

 

"You guys could be crossing swords," Tony pointed out. Moira's face contorted into one of pure horror and Emma gagged.

 

"Not a very pretty picture you're projecting there, Tony," Emma muttered. Tony grinned and winked.

 

"What about Scott and Logan?" Steve asked. "Are we just going to leave them there?"

 

"We could," Emma said. "But we could also mentally force them to do embarrassing things and get it on video." Erik then walked back in.

 

" _That_ is a great idea, Emma," Erik agreed. Charles scowled though.

 

"Erik!" Charles hissed. "You're supposed to be treating your wound."

 

"Relax, Charles," Erik assured him. "I can just get Logan to heal it later on." He then turned back to Emma. "But in the mean time, we can have some fun."

 

"We all need to officially ban us from ever playing Monopoly first," Moira said firmly. "All of those in favor with this notion say 'I.'" Everyone except for Tony raised their hand and said "I."

  
"Then it's settled," Moira said, smiling. She looked over at Emma. "I believe you had something in mind?" Emma smiled. Oh, yes she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Moira/Emma was just a little tease from Tony because Tony is Tony. But that was probably my way of crying out that I need more lesbians because there are too many gays. (Also, all the BAMF ladies should get together amirite)
> 
> Tony is a huge flirt goodness gracious and yes, Charles is the type to curse you if you ever tried to wrong mahogany furniture.
> 
> SPEAKING OF MOIRA/EMMA: My lovely friend, Sapphire Queen, decided to do an Emma/Moira story! You can read it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2058621


End file.
